The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the instantiation of systems, and more specifically, to the instantiation of function blocks.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of computer instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. For example, function blocks may be used to encapsulate control logic in the various devices. However, the function blocks may be created by different manufacturers. Accordingly, configuring and/or programming the multiple devices may be complex and time consuming.